tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Varun Motriel
'''Varun Motriel '''is a halfbreed duelist and formerly a prominent and notorious figure in the Cyrodiilic underworld. Having been a member of Lord Toldus Terniis' crime syndicate for the better part of a decade, he carved himself immense riches through immensely horrible deeds. As the years went by, his conscience began to gnaw on him, which eventually culminated in him deciding to leave the underworld; however, his employer found out and sold him off to the Aldmeri Dominion, upon which he was shipped off to Nightloom. On Nightloom, he found inner salvation with the support of his lover, a Breton called Olivia, while participating in the instigation of the Nightloom Rebellion and the assassination of Kaelmun. After escaping the island, he secluded himself from the public and used his vast wealth to finance the Heroes Guild. Biography Early life Varun was born on the 3rd of Rain's Hand 4E 171 in the Imperial City to an Imperial mother and a Breton father. His youth was mostly uneventful, aside from the fact that he trained swordplay from an early age and displayed exceeding amounts of talent for it. He eventually became a renowned duelist, fencing for sport in the highest classes. He bested many older and more experienced noblemen, despite being of common birth himself. By his 19th, he was reputed to be one of the most skilled duelists in Cyrodiil. Involvement in the criminal underworld As Varun's fame grew and his standing with the upper social classes grew along with it, he became acquainted with some important figures of the Cyrodiilic underworld, most notably Lord Toldus Terniis of Bravil. He became more and more involved with him, and by his 21st, his reputation with Toldus was such that the duelist was granted a high position within his syndicate. This was where Varun's descent into crime and violence began, as he grew to become Lord Toldus' favoured enforcer. Over the years, Varun became more influential in the underworld, eventually being second only to Toldus himself. This went paired with increasing amounts of violence, however, and the list of atrocities and murders of the innocent on Varun's hands became exceptionally long and did not seem to stop growing. By his 26th, he had become entirely jaded to the suffering and agony of others. At the same time, however, his conscience began to gnaw on him, and he began to plot his eventual exit from the criminal life. This would not come to fruition until he was 30 years old, though. Unfortunately for Varun, Lord Toldus had seemingly caught on to his plans already, and secretly sold him off to the Thalmor. Mere days before Varun's planned escape from the syndicate, Toldus ambushed him and had him subdued, knocking him out to hand to the Thalmor - but not before gouging out Varun's right eye. Personality and traits Varun behaves brash and direct towards those he interacts with. Though this, in combination with the intimidating nature of his exceedingly large posture, makes him appear brutish to the untrained eye, it is in fact a deliberate mannerism he picked up in his professional dealings in the criminal underworld, where beating around the bush does not accomplish anything. In actuality, he has refined tastes that are befitting to his former position in high society, from his taste in clothing to his lavish lifestyle to his educated vocabulary. As jaded and numb as Varun has become to others' pain, suffering, and death, he is deeply troubled by the massive collection of misdeeds he has committed. As such, he seeks to change his ways, which is why he planned to leave the criminal underworld - though the very same thing resulted in Lord Toldus' betrayal and his deportation to Nightloom. He wants to become a better person, though he knows that is easier said than done considering that his past is ingrained in who he is. Varun is well aware of the fact that he repulses and terrifies almost anyone in his social circles. He knows that people usually only approach him because he is incredibly wealthy, but that they are never intent on getting emotionally close to him because of who he is and what he does. This understandably has had impact on his personality, as he is very casual about sex and does not seek out true friendship beyond camaraderie around a tavern table. Indeed, when he eventually ends up befriending the Breton girl Olivia during his time on Nightloom, he repeatedly expresses his lack of understanding about why she chooses to stick around him.Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Imperials Category:Bretons Category:Duelists Category:Males Category:Nightloom